Seven Minutes Of Heaven
by VintageCrayons
Summary: What happens when Dean and Cas engage in a game of spin the bottle? Destiel high school AU, rated M for language and possible eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Seven Minutes Of Heaven**_

Chapter One:

Dean Winchester sat, cross-legged in the circle watching the empty bottle spin around in circles. The dark green colour of the glass mixed itself with the flourescent orange and yellow label, making his head spin a little harder. He watched with a smile plastered on his face as the bottle slowed down, trying his best to block out the cheering and whooping of his friends. His eyes widened as the bottle stopped, facing the socially awkward boy sitting directly opposite him, knees curled up to his chest.

For a moment, everything was silent. The crowd stopped roaring, the clock stopped ticking and the music stopped playing. Dean shifted around uncomfortably and lowered his gaze to the floor. "Do it, do it," the crowd roared in synchronization.

Castiel Novak huddled his knees closer up towards his chest, trying to make himself invisible. He blushed furiously and sighed. In that moment, he wished that the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. "C'mon Cassie," his best friend Gabriel smiled and leaned over, nudging his shoulder with his own. "It's just a game, lighten up a little," he continued, his voice barely audible above the noise of the crowd. Castiel sucked in a deep breath of air and got up, walking over to the narrow closet and stepping inside of it, playing with his hands nervously.

Dean looked around at his friends smiling faces and groaned. "Fine," he mumbled, throwing his hands up and climbing to his feet. He glanced over at Gabriel and saw him grinning, but shrugged it off. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and shuffled into the closet, the door being slammed shut and locked after him.

The room was dark, the only light flooding in through the small crack at the bottom of the door.

"So…" Dean said, shuffling around from foot to foot.

"So," Castiel replied, leaning back against the wall.

"it's a bit dark in here, isn't it?" Dean fumbled around against the wall trying to find a light switched.

Castiel sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it. The room was instantly filled with light, casting shadows around the corners of it.

"That's better," Dean said, running a hand through his hair once again.

Castiel nodded and let his head fall back against the cold, hard wall with a thud.

"You're in my history class right?" Dean said, desperate for conversation.

"Right," Castiel replied. "And your social studies class."

"Seriously? How come I've never seen you in there before?" Dean asked, relaxing a little.

"I sit at the back," Castiel said flatly. "And I keep my head down."

Dean raised his eyebrows but didn't push the subject any further. "So how come you've never spoken to me before?"

Castiel shook his head and smiled a rather weak smile. "Guys like you don't usually want to talk to guys like me."

"I'm not like those guys," Dean sighed, trying more to convince himself that he wasn't, rather than trying to convince Castiel. "I'm not that shallow," he added.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Dean."

Castiel's words rang in Dean's ears like a badly rung bell. He was **not** like those other guys. He couldn't be and he wouldn't be. Dean shivered as a jolt of anger sped through his entire body, his hands beginning to shake.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Dean growled and took a step towards Castiel.

"Nothing, nothing," Castiel protested.

"You do not get to talk to me like that," he napped. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You're nobody, you're nothing. You're a loser," Dean hissed.

Castiel stared up at Dean and chuckled. "Yeah, right. You're no different from the others," he scoffed. "You think you're above everybody, you think you know everything, but you don't." Castiel's hands were also shaking now, but the words wouldn't stop coming. "You think that because you're popular you can treat everybody else like shit. Well you cant, that's not how it works."

Dean opened his mouth to try and protest but Castiel cut him off once again. "I'm sick and tired of you thinking you're better than people like me. We have feelings too you know," Cas sighed and uncurled his hands, rubbing at the red marks that were left in their place.

Dean stared at this new side of Castiel that he had never seen before, mouth was hanging open in a sort of 'o' shape. He tried to say something - anything, but his brain would not allow him to form coherent thought.

"Nothing to say?" Castiel frowned. "Good, it's time somebody told you what you're really like, a fu-," Castiel was cut off by a pair of warm set of lips against his own.

The kiss was soft and sweet and neither made a move to pull away until they were both struggling to breath.

"What was that?" Castiel whispered. He blushed as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip and tasted the remnants of Dean.

Dean shrugged. "Telling me you didn't enjoy it?"

"Why would I enjoy locking lips with an idiot like you?" Castiel smirked.

Dean growled and attacked Castiel's lips with his own viciously. He locked one of his hands in Castiel's hair and tugged on it harshly, exposing the pale skin of his neck. He pulled back and smiled down at Cas.

Castiel made a noise that was somewhat close to a whimper and hooked an arm around Dean's neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

Dean bit down on Castiel's bottom lip and pulled away again, slipping one hand up Castiel's shirt and gripping his hip. Cas looked up at Dean with hungry eyes.

The taller boy bent his head down and licked a stripe up from Castiel's collar bone to the back of his ear, stopping to nibble on the lobe. The smaller boy shivered as a chill ran down his spine and titled his head to the side - allowing Dean more access.

"Hm," Dean hummed, pushing Castiel back against the wall with a soft thud. "D'you like that?" he mumbled, leaning further down and sucking gently on Castiel's collar bone.

Castiel nodded his head as a small moan escaped from his lips and Castiel turned an embarrassing shade of crimson. "Shh," Dean hissed. "They'll hear us," he added, his hot breath tickling the nape of Cas' neck.

Castiel bit down on his bottom lip as Dean sucked and nibbled harder on the pale flesh. He arched his back into Dean's touch.

"None of that," Dean growled and gripped Castiel's hips tighter, causing Cas to sigh heavily. Dean pulled back and looked at the purple mark that he had left on his neck.

They both jumped apart as they heard rustling on the other side of the door. "Time's up guys," Gabriel shouted from the other side of it. Dean reached forward and tugged on the collar of Castiel's shirt, hiding the mark from view. He trailed his fingers down Cas' chest and winked at him before walking out of the closet, smirking.

Castiel leaned against the wall and caught his breath before walking out after Dean, hair still tousled and shirt resting up on his hip, exposing a few finger marks on the pale flesh. He dropped back down into the circle and curled hi legs up against his chest. He looked up and caught Dean smirking at him. Cas smiled back and blushed, dropping his head back onto his knees.

Gabriel grinned as he caught a glimpse of the supposedly hidden mark on Castiel's neck and nudged his best friend's shoulder with his arm. He clapped his hands together. "Alright who's next?"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a little over a week since the incident between Castiel and Dean and neither boys had said little over a word to one another. Each time they passed each other in the halls, Castiel would blush furiously and bring his hand up to his neck, trying to shield the faint reminder of the mark that Dean had left.

Dean always pretended that he hadn't noticed Castiel and carried on walking, glancing back over his shoulder occasionally and sighing as Cas walked away.

Today was no exception…

_Tomorrow_ Dean thought to himself. _I'll talk to him tomorrow,_ he promised. He hoisted his bag further up on his shoulder and walked out of the double doors, letting them slam shut behind him.

Dean pulled his hood up against the rain as he walked outside and jogged over towards his car. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out the keys, unlocking the door and then climbing in. "Oh come on," Dean yelled as he tried - without much success, to get the car started. He turned the key in the engine and slumped back in his chair. "Dammit," He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Car trouble?" a familiar voice rang through his ears and he shot open his eyes, glancing over towards the passenger window.

"Oh hey Gabriel," Dean mumbled.

Gabriel shivered against the cold rain and pulled open Dean's car door with a loud creak. He settled down in the passenger seat and tousled his hair, water droplets flying everywhere. "Hey," he smiled.

Dean raised his eyebrows at Gabriel's actions but didn't move to say anything. He let his head fall back against the chair once again.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "I know what you and Cas did," he mumbled, fumbling about with his hands.

"Oh yeah," Dean replied, his voice was calm but his heart was pounding so hard he thought it might burst out of his ribcage. "And what would that be?" he added, trying to calm himself down.

Gabriel ran yet another shaky hand through his damp hair. "You er…" Gabe mumbled nervously. "You kissed him."

"I don't know what you're talking about Gabe," Dean defended himself.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Cut this shit Dean," he snapped. "It's so obvious a blind man could see it."

Dean sighed and slumped further back into his chair. "How did you figure it out?" he mumbled.

Gabriel shrugged. "Wasn't hard to work it out really," he grinned. "It was pretty obvious when Cas walked out with his hair in a mess, his shirt half way up his hip and not to mention the rather large hickey on his neck."

Dean stared back at Gabriel eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Gabriel just chuckled in return. "Yeah… and he hasn't shut up about you," he said, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Really?" Dean snapped his head up further as Gabriel spoke. "What did he say?"

Gabriel frzoe, pondering whther or not to tell Dean.

"Gabriel tell me."

"Just, y'know… the usual stuff," Gabe shrugged.

"You're lying Gabe, why won't you tell me?"

"Because I promised Cas I wouldn't," Gabriel yelled.

Dean flinched at the sudden anger in Gabriel's tone. "Alright dude, calm down," he said.

Gabriel growled at Dean's words and the arrogance that they held. "God you really don't have any idea do you?"

"About what?" Dean asked, arching an eyebrow.

"About how arrogant you are," Gabriel yelled and curled his fists against his palms.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Gabriel spat. "You're so fucking arrogant Dean. Everything's always me, me, me with you. You don't give two shits about anybody else. As long as you're happy, nobody else matters." Gabriel uncurled his fingers from his palms and folded them across his chest.

Dean shook his head and sighed to himself. "Why does everybody think that about me? I'm not like that!"

"Well maybe if you tried giving two fucks about somebody other than yourself," Gabriel retorted.

"You remind me of him," Dean whispered and then smiled fondly. "Cas I mean."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "I hope you don't try and shove your tongue down my throat," he smirked. "Seriously, you're not my type."

Both boys sat in silence for a few minutes before Gabriel sighed and broke it. "Talk to him Dean, he hasn't been the same since you kissed him."

Dean nodded his head. "I was going to," he frowned. "Tomorrow…"

"Well make sure you do, I don't like seeing Cas hurt," Gabriel frowned.

Dean nodded his head.

Gabriel sighed. "Well, I guess I should be going," he said, pulling open the door. "Good luck with your car trouble."

Dean nodded his thanks towards Gabriel and watched him hurry out of the parking lot, holding his jacket over his head and shielding him from the rain.

"Come on baby," he whispered as he turned the key in the engine again. "Yes!" Dean grinned as the engine started up. He put her into gear and drove out of the parking lot.

_Tomorrow,_ he thought to himself as he drove home. _I'll do it tomorrow…_


	3. Chapter 3

Dean groaned and rolled over as his eyes fluttered open. He buried his face in the pillow underneath him and sighed. Today was the day…he couldn't put off talking to Cas any longer. He sat up and glanced over at the clock on his bedside table, just over an hour until he had to be at school. He tugged on his shirt and pulled open the door to his room.

Dean stepped outside and walked down the hall to his brother's bedroom. "Sam?" he whispered as he knocked lightly on the door. Hearing no response he pushed the door open and grinned at the sight of his little brother, curled up on his side fast asleep.

"Sammy," he said, walking over towards the bed and shaking the other boy gently.

"Sammy wake up," he repeated, shaking him a bit more violently and earning a loud groan in response.

"Go away," Sam mumbled, pulling the dark brown blanket up and over his head in a desperate attempt to block out the sunlight. "M'tired," he grumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket off of Sam, throwing it out of his reach.

Sam mumbled something and curled in on himself, trying to warm himself up. "Go away Dean," he snapped. "It's too early for this."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned away, walking over towards the door as Sam groaned and rolled out of his bed. "Don't be late today Sammy," he frowned.

"Why? Got somewhere to be?" Sam asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Dean sighed. "And it's important so hurry up."

Sam bit his lip and averted his gaze down to the wooden flooring of his bedroom.

"Does it err," he began. "Does it have anything to do with the guy that you've been moping over?" Sam blurted out, avoiding looking up at his big brother.

Dean froze and spun back around to face Sam. "What?" he snapped, shaking his head. "I haven't been moping over anybody Sam," he hissed and arched an eyebrow as he folded his arms over his chest. "Sam… who told you about this… guy."

Sam smiled a little and snapped his head up. "Well," he hummed, dragging out the word for longer than necessary.

"Sam," Dean hissed, taking a step towards him. "How. Do. You. Know?"

Sam's smile turned into a fully blown smirk as he pulled on a fresh shirt. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It was Gabe wasn't it?"

Sam snapped his head up as his eyes went wide. "No," he chuckled. "Why would you think that Dean"

"You're a terrible liar Sammy," Dean mumbled.

"Don't worry 'bro… your secrets safe with me," Sammy chuckled and gestured for Dean to leave.

Dean grinned and walked out of Sam's room. "And hurry up if you want a lift to school."

"Wouldn't want you to be late for your chat with Cas now, would we?" Sam smirked.

Dean shook his head and walked back into his room and started getting ready.

"You ready?" Dean stood up from his chair at the table and picked up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

Sam nodded his head and followed Dean out towards his car and climbing in, settling down in the passenger seat.

"Alright, have a good day Sammy," Dean grinned and waved at his little brother as they pulled up outside of his school. "I'll pick you up later."

Sam waved at Dean and walked in step with a bunch of his friends, laughing happily.

Dean grinned to himself and pulled away from Sam's school and back out onto the road, turning the radio on full blast.

Dean sighed heavily as he pulled up into his usual parking space at the back of the parking lot. He cut off the engine and stared out at the old school building. It had cracks running up every wall and there was a wooden board covering up one of the broken windows on the top floor. He leaned over to the back seat and picked up his rucksack; shoulder it as he walked out of the car. He let out a long breath and ran the back his hand over his forehead as the humid Texan heat washed over him. He locked his car and shoved the keys into the front pocket of his jeans and started walking.

"Well," he mumbled to himself as he pushed open the school doors. "Here goes nothing."

The inside of the school was cool – despite the numerous amounts of students it held, it always seemed to stay cool. He hugged his jacket closer against his chest as a slight shiver ran through him. Dean's entire body tensed as he saw Castiel, standing by his locker and pulling out various books. He sucked in a sharp breath and walked over towards the smaller boy, leaning against the locker next to his, mentally trying to calm himself.

"Hey you," he said, grinning over at Cas.

Castiel snapped his head up, dropping most of his books in the process. He sighed and dropped his gaze down to the floor, staring at the books that lay abandoned on the floor.

"Oh, erm… hey," he mumbled, leaning down and picking up some of his books.

Dean chuckled softly and crouched down, picking up a few of the textbook's and standing back up.

"Calculus huh?" he said, handing the books back. "I had no idea you were so smart Cas."

Castiel nodded his thanks as he stood back up and took the books from the taller boy's hands.

"Not to be rude or anything," he muttered, biting down on his bottom lip. "But did you want something?"

Dean's smile faltered and he folded his arms across his chest. "We need to talk," he said flatly. "Like, now."

Castiel nodded his head slightly and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Okay," he whispered his voice hoarse. "When?"

"Dean! Slow down," Cas yelled, jogging after Dean as he manoeuvred his way around the corridor.

Dean rolled his eyes and stopped walking, waiting for the smaller boy to catch up and then grasping his hand, tugging him into an empty classroom. He shit the door and locked it, pacing up and down the old classroom.

Castiel sighed and sat down on one of the tables and folded his arms over his chest, his legs swinging back and forth.

"Dean will you stop pacing?" Cas mumbled, glancing over towards the taller boy.

Dean stopped walking and settled down on the desk directly in front of Cas, watching the smaller boy intently.

"Y'know," Cas mumbled, averting his gaze away from Dean and staring at a crack in the wall. "Staring's kind of rude."

Dean snapped his head away and frowned. "Oh, uh… right."

After a few long moments of silence, Cas finally cleared his throat. "I um… I know you brought me here t talk Dean," he mumbled, fumbling about with his hands. "So just say it,"

Dean rolled his eyes and straightened his back so he was sitting up straight.

_Fucking hell Dean, just do it,_ he thought to himself. _Man up Dean. Just do it now!_

He sucked in a long breath. "We need to talk… about what happened… about the kiss," he blurted out.

Cas blushed deeply and continued to stare at the wall, avoiding Dean's gaze. "Oh," he whispered. "Oh right."

Dean nodded his head. "We can't just pretend it never happened Cas," he muttered. "Because it did."

Castiel nodded his head. "No, no… I don't want to pretend like it never happened," he said, and then blushed deeply as he realized how that sounded.

"Oh you don't?" Dean smirked and jumped off of the desk, walking over towards Castiel.

"I.. uh… no," Castiel muttered.

"And why exactly is that Cas?"

"Because," Cas glanced down and bit his lip. "Because it felt nice."

Dean chuckled and carried on walking forwards, closing all the distance between him and Cas.

"Would you like to do it again?" Dean smirked.

Castiel cleared his throat and nodded his head reluctantly.

"Alright," Dean smirked and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He picked up a pen from the front of his rucksack and wrote down his address, handing the paper to Cas. "My place at six," he grinned. "Don't be late."

Castiel took the paper and glanced down at it, grinning brightly. "See you later Dean," he beamed.

"Bye Cas," Dean grinned and picked up his rucksack, throwing it over his shoulder. "See you at six," he mumbled, throwing Castiel a small wink as he walked out of the classroom.

Cas grinned and slipped the paper into his pocket. Well that had gone better than expected.

He walked out of the classroom and up to his Calculus class, not paying much attention to any of his surroundings.

He glanced over at the click, almost ten. God, it was going to be a long day.

Omg guys, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates.

People have been asking me how many chapters there are going to be.

I'm planning on doing seven chapters right now, but I don't know really.

Thanks for reading guys.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief as the final bell rang, dismissing them from school. He picked up his bag from under the desk and threw it over his shoulder, rushing to get out of the classroom. He glanced down at the leather watch that was wound around his wrist, sighing as he saw the time. Half past three. That give him a little under two hours to get himself ready for the… what was it exactly? Dean hadn't said that it was a date… but then again, he hadn't said it wasn't. Cas groaned to himself as he walked outside and over towards his car. He bit down on his bottom lip and unlocked it, climbing inside and driving out of the parking lot as fast as possible. He was going to need a second opinion on this.

* * *

"Gabe…?" Castiel called out as he unlocked the front door and walked inside, throwing his keys into the small pot on the table. He shrugged his bag to the floor and left it at the bottom of the stairs, wandering off into the kitchen.

"I knew I'd find you in here," Castiel chuckled and raised an eyebrow as he saw Gabriel standing in the kitchen, a lollipop stick hanging out of his mouth.

"What?" Gabriel protested, taking the stick out of his mouth and twirling it between his fingers. "I have a sweet tooth, kill me for it," he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I would," Cas sighed and leaned back against the kitchen door. "But I have somewhere to be and I really can't afford to be late."

"Mhm," Gabe hummed, throwing the stick into the trash and crunching the sugary candy between his teeth.

"Gabe?" Castiel said, folding his arms over his chest and avoiding his big brother's gaze.

"Yes?" Gabriel replied, arching an eyebrow.

"If somebody invites you over to their house… but they didn't exactly say it was a date… but you know there's going to be kissing and… stuff involved, would you classify it as a date?" Cas mumbled.

Gabriel smirked and swallowed the last of the lollipop, licking his lips. "I guess I would class that as a date then, yeah."

"Okay," Castiel beamed, smiling widely. "Thanks Gabe," he said, quickly trying to rush out of the room.

"Cas," Gabriel called out in a stern voice.

"Yeah?" Cas asked, sticking his head back around the kitchen door.

Gabriel motioned for him to come inside as he slowly walked further towards him.

Castiel rolled his eyes and stepped inside, folding his arms over his chest. "Look, can you make this quick. I have to get ready."

Gabriel cleared his throat and leaned on the counter in front of Castiel. "Look, Cas…" he began, fiddling with his hands. "I know sometimes when you're y'know… fooling around, you get a little carried away and you want to take things further…"

Castiel shook his head, his eyes growing wide. "Oh please, God no…"

"Hush you. This is for your own good," Gabriel muttered, silencing Castiel. "Where was I… ah yes, taking things further. But don't forget to be safe alright?"

Castiel groaned and leaned back against the wall. "This is humiliating."

"You think I like giving you the talk as much as you like listening to it?" Gabriel smirked. "I want to make sure you and Dean are safe," he shrugged, walking back over towards one of the kitchen drawers , pulling out a brown paper bag. "Here… take these and we'll never talk of this again."

Castiel arched an eyebrow and glanced inside of the bag, blushing furiously. "Gabe!" he hissed.

"Oh please," Gabriel scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Like you'd ever go into a shop and willingly buy condoms… Look you're even blushing at the word condom!" Gabe teased. "Do you know how to use them or do I need to go get you a cucumber."

"No!" Castiel snapped, shaking his head. "I did actually attend sixth grade's sex ed classes Gabe," he mumbled, blushing again. "Uh… thanks for these," he added, holding up the brown bag and shaking it.

"No problem little 'bro," Gabriel grinned. "Just make sure you stay safe alright?"

Castiel nodded his head and walked over towards the door. "Will do," he called back, groaning as soon as he was out of the room.

Gabriel chuckled as he listened to the sounds of Castiel running up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door shut and flopping down on his bed.

* * *

An hour, and about fifty different outfit's later, Castiel sighed and slumped back down on his bed. He still had just over half an hour and he hadn't even decided on what to wear yet.

"Wardrobe trouble?" Gabriel asked, leaning against the doorframe to Cas' room.

Castiel groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, nodding his head.

"What about that shirt you got last week?" Gabriel muttered, walking over towards Cas' wardrobe and shifting a few things around.

Castiel shrugged and buried his face in his pillow, letting out all of his frustrations.

Gabriel chuckled at the sight of his baby brother, turning his attentions back to Castiel's clothes. "Hm," he hummed, shoving various items aside and pulling out a pair of black jeans.

Castiel cocked an eyebrow as he watched his big brother rooting around in his wardrobe.

"Here," Gabe grinned, chucking the jeans towards his brother and smirking. "Wear these, with that shirt you've got on."

Castiel stood up and tugged on the jeans before walking over to the corner of his room and glancing at himself in the mirror. He nodded his head in approval and turned towards his older brother. "Thanks Gabe."

"It's what I'm here for," Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Castiel, running his fingers through his hair. "Don't wear it so neat all the time," he smirked.

Castiel clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "You've ruined it now," he mumbled. "And I don't have time to fix it!"

Gabriel chuckled and walked towards the door, waving a hand over his shoulder. "Oh, and if you come back with a limp, I really don't want to know about it," he teased.

Castiel rolled his eyes and picked up one of the pillows that lay, abandoned on the floor, throwing it at his older brother.

Gabriel smirked and walked out of the room before the pillow had a chance to hit him. "Don't forget the condoms," he called out, grinning to himself.

Castiel rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch, sighing as he saw that he had virtually no time left. _Well, here goes nothing,_ he thought to himself as he slipped out of his room and downstairs, walking over towards his car.

* * *

Cas pulled up at Dean's house about fifteen minutes later, half tempted to just start the engine back up and go back home. He somehow managed to resist the temptation as he climbed out of the car and locked it behind him, before walking up towards the house.

He sucked in a few deep breaths, composing himself, before reaching out a hand and ringing the doorbell, the faint sound of it lingering in his ears as he fumbled about nervously with his hands. Cas stopped and dropped his arms to rest by the sides of his body as heard a lock clicking and the door being pulled open, revealing Dean.

"Hey," Dean said, opening the door a little wider, gesturing for Castiel to come in. "Come in."

Castiel nodded and stepped inside, glancing around the hall and smiling softly. "Nice place," he grinned.

Dean kicked the door shut and locked it again, turning around to face Cas. "Thanks." He cleared his throat and walked past Castiel and over towards the stairs. "Coming?" he asked, starting to walk up them.

Castiel ran a shaky hand through his hair and followed Dean up the stairs, keeping his gaze locked on the floor as he walked.

Dean pushed the door it open and held it open for Castiel, closing it quietly behind him. He crossed over to the over side of the room and turned on the lamp that stood in the corner, the room suddenly flooded with the additional light. He moved over towards the bed and sat back against it, folding his arms over his chest and turning his gaze over towards the boy that stood awkwardly in the corner. "You can sit down y'know," he mumbled. "I don't bite… much."

Castiel chuckled and shrugged his bag off in the corner of the room, walking over towards the bed, perching down on the edge of it.

Dean sighed and crawled across the bed, stopping behind Cas. He chuckled as he heard his breath hitch and moved his hand to rest on Cas' shoulders. "Why so nervous Cas?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Cas blushed as he felt Dean's hands rest on his shoulders. "I-I'm not n-nervous," he stuttered, mentally kicking himself for not being able to compose himself better.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah… Right, of course you're not," he muttered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the back of Cas' neck. "Just relax," he whispered.

Castiel nodded and closed his eyes, drawing in a few deep breaths and enjoy the feeling of Dean's lips against the back of his neck.

"Mm, you need to loosen up," Dean hummed, shifting around and pressing his lips against Castiel's collarbone, smirking as the other boy gasped. He slipped his hand up the front of his shirt and ghosted his fingers across Cas' stomach.

Castiel shivered as he felt Dean's fingers graze across his stomach. He drew in a deep breath, mentally composing himself before he turned his around and pressed his lips against Dean's.

Dean leaned into the kiss, pressing against Castiel until he was lying back against the bed. He swiped his tongue across the other boys lips, silently asking for entrance. He wasted no time in tangling their tongues together as he felt Cas' lips part for him.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him closer towards him, moaning into the kiss. He pulled back a little and groaned as his phone rung in his bag.

Dean chuckled and tilted Cas' head back towards him. "Ignore it," he mumbled, pressing their lips back together as the ringing stopped.

They managed to kiss for another few seconds before Cas' phone rang again, causing them to break apart and roll their eyes. "D'you want me to get that for you?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

Castiel smiled and nodded his head. "If you could, thanks."

Dean sighed and pressed one last kiss to Cas' lips before standing up from the bed and walking towards his bag. He unzipped it and fished around inside of it for a few seconds before bringing out his phone and handing it to him, watching as he quickly flipped it open and held it to his ear. Dean raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at Castiel's bag, noticing something that caught his eye. He looked up and upon noticing that Cas had his back to him, reached down and pulled out a brown paper bag.

"Alright, bye…" Castiel mumbled as he hung up the phone, reaching over and placing it on the desk next to Dean's bed.

"Hey Cas?" Dean mumbled, shifting about from one foot to another.

"Hm?" Cas hummed, leaning back against Dean's bed and closing his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Why do you have these in your bag?" Dean asked, holding up a freshly packaged box of condoms.

Cas jumped up and turned bright red. "Oh my god," he groaned, burying his head in his hands. "It's not what you think… Honest! My brother… Gabe," he sighed.

Dean held up a hand, but couldn't help the smirk that came across his face. "Say no more," he shrugged, dropping the box back into Cas' bag and crawling back over towards the bed, tugging Castiel back down next to him.

"Who was that on the phone?" Dean asked.

"Gabe… He wanted to make sure I'd gotten here alright, and that everything was going okay," Castiel muttered. He reached over and switched his phone off, letting it drop back against the desk. "No more interruptions."

Dean nodded. "No more interruptions," he grinned, pressing kisses across Cas' jaw, grinning as he made his way down along his neck, sucking lightly in some places and leaving a trail of dark hickeys in its place.

He pulled back and admired his handiwork. "Wanna watch a movie?" he asked, knowing fully well that they probably wouldn't even acknowledge the movie's existence.

Castiel ran his fingers over the hickeys on his neck and nodded. "Sure!"

* * *

**I'd just like to thank all of you for your reviews and favorites!**

**It really means a lot to me that you're event taking the time to read this.**

**So, thank you so much guys!**


End file.
